Youko at Yokai Academy
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: On the night of his birth, both of Naruto's parents, who are both Kyubi class youko, summon Inari to seal away the bijuu Kyubi, which is considered an insult to kitsune everywhere. Now how will Yokai academy deal with its newest Kitsune who's one tail away from rivaling both of his parents. Rated M for later. pairing NarutoxUraMokaxOmoteMokaxHarem.


**Yo what's up everyone, here's a new challenge I took from Challenger, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

It was a brisk early morning as a gray bus drove through the country side before entering a tunnel. Sitting inside the bus were three people. The first was a creepy old man in a blue bus driver uniform with a cigar in his mouth.

Sitting a few seats behind the bus driver was a brown haired boy in a school uniform who had a rather dull look on his face as he stared out the window.

The final person, who was sitting at the back of the bus, was a boy with shoulder blonde hair, cauldron blue eyes with slits for pupils, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was wearing an burnt orange blazer and black pants. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and he was currently listening to a new band called Lifeless to Life as he thought back to how he was going to his new school, Yokai Academy.

**Flashback**

Within the village of Konoha, Naruto was laying on top of the Hokage monument watching the clouds role by as he thought about his life within the village.

Sixteen years ago on the night Naruto was born, a man had the Kyubi no Kitsune, a beast made completely of chakra, attack the village.

Both of Naruto's parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, who were both true Kyubi's, summoned Inari and sealed the Bijuu into him, ensuring that he would become a Kyubi when he was older.

Before he could do anything else, an ANBU black ops, one of the strongest people in the village, appeared behind him and informed him that his parents wanted to see him.

With a small sigh, Naruto Shunshined to the Hokage's office where he found both his parents sitting and drinking a cup of tea.

Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze was the first Kyubi classed Kitsune in over three thousand year's with his mother Kushina Uzumaki, being the second Kyubi classed Kitsune.

"Good morning Naruto, how are you this morning?" his mom asked once he had sat down.

"I'm fine, just tired, I mean I had to track down and drag Sasuke back, then meeting with Mei about whether or not I should move to Kiri for this arranged marriage, then running all the way to Suna for Gaara's coronation as Kazekage, I just had a lot of running to do," he said accepting a cup his mom handed him.

"Well what would you say to going back to school?" Naruto gave his dad an 'are you stupide' look, causing his dad to chuckle nervously. "Well you see, when you were born we sent an application to our old school, Yokai Academy, and they accepted you as a student, you leave tomorrow."

"Why do I have to go to some school?" Naruto asked a little pissed; he was a jonin for crying out loud, why did he need to go to a school.

"Naruto this isn't a normal school," his mother said getting a curious look from him. This school is Yokai Academy, it's a school for monsters, we figured it would be a good way for you to make some friends, not just boundary being's but other Yokai like us."

Naruto let out a small sigh, while he did like his friends within the village, he was a bit lonely since the only yokai that he knew, aside from his parent's, was Mei Terumi, the new Mizukage of Kiri and a seven tailed Kitsune, and the sand siblings, all of whom were Tanuki, with Gaara having the one tailed Bijuu sealed into him like Naruto.

"Sigh, I'm guessing I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" both his parents shook their heads.

"Look at it this way Naruto, this school might just have someone that will push you enough so that you get your ninth tail," that caught Naruto's attention, ever since the day the Bijuu Kyubi was sealed into him, he knew he was going to be a Kyubi Kitsune like his parents, but for the last three years he had been stuck at seven tails, with his eighth tail appearing after his fight with Gaara during the chunin exams a little over three months ago.

"Fine I guess I'll go, besides I might fine another mate or two," he shrugged getting a nod from his mother, since she wanted lots of grand babies to spoil.

**Flashback End**

'Sigh, well at least I won't have to deal with that perverted toad while I'm here,' Naruto thought glancing around the bus, his eyes landing on the only other student on the bus. 'Um, I wonder what a human's doing on a bus headed towards a monster school, oh well not my problem.

"So, you two are headed to Yokai Academy, uh, I hope you're ready, it's a scary place," the bus driver said looking through his mirror, getting a nervous look from the brown haired boy and a bored look from Naruto.

"Whatever, it can't be as scary as your face," Naruto said turning to look back out the window, missing the creepy smile on the bus driver's face.

A few minutes later the bus reached its destination, which was a cliff over a large body of water with a giant building about a mile away.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Naruto grabbed his bag and headed towards, what he assumed was, the school, leaving the brown haired boy to look around nervously.

As he was walking down a dirt path, Naruto stopped as a strange sound reached his ears; glancing around Naruto found the source of the noise as a girl on an out of control bike hurled towards him.

"Ah, GET OUT OF THE WAY, LOOK OUT," the girl called as she headed right for Naruto.

With skills born from his life as a shinobi, Naruto jumped past the bike and pulled the girl off of it before it hit a tree, landing a few feet away holding the girl in his arm's bridle style.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he gently placed the girl on her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that you see I'm anemic and I got a little dizzy," she chuckled while looking at him, a blush in her cheeks. "Oh no you're bleeding," she said seeing the small cut that was on Naruto's arm, having been cut by one of the screws on the bike.

"Would you look at that, so I am," he watched as the girl franticly looked around before pulling out a hanker-chief before she froze in a trance like state.

"That smell it's so good," in a daze, she slowly licked the blood off of his arm, sending a small shiver down his spine. "I'm sorry, but your blood smells so good, I can't resist because I'm a vampire," she slowly sank her fangs into his neck, drawing a little of his blood.

A little surprised at this, and unsure of what to do, Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer to him, her breast pushing against his chest.

"I'm sorry, about that," she blushed once she had finished drinking his blood and backed up. "But you see I'm a vampire and your blood is so good, you don't hate vampires do you?"

"Na, I don't hate Vampires," he said rubbing the holes in his neck, which vanished without a trace thanks to his healing ability. "Just make sure to ask next time, alright."

"Okay, by the way my name is Omote Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you," Naruto smiled as he looked her over. She was wearing the green school blazer and brown skirt; she had long flowing pink hair and bright green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you as well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," he gave her his fox like grin, casing her already red face to brighten.

After their introduction, the two headed for the school, talking about random things, completely missing the brown haired boy who had been watching the exchange, and was currently freaking out.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you," as the two reached the entrance to the school they turned as a voice reached their ears. Turning to the source of the voice they saw a girl who was a carbon copy of Omote, except for the fact that her hair was silver and her eyes were red. "So are you going to tell me why you were late, and who this is, Omote," the girl said glancing at Naruto, a small tint of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Sorry Ura, but my I became a little dizzy and almost ran into Naruto here, but he saved me and gave me some of his blood, which was delicious," the pink haired vampire said motioning towards Naruto, gaining a dreamy expression near the end.

"So you saved my sister," the newly named Ura asked looking at Naruto who simple nodded his head. "Thank you, allow me to introduce myself, I am Ura Moka Akashiya, Omote's older twin sister."

"So you're Omote's twin sister, that's cool," he gave them his fox like grin, causing both to blush, Omote more than Ura. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it's nice to meet you Ura," he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Did you say Namikaze?" Naruto nodded at the silver haired vampire. "As in the Kyubi no Kitsune Minato Namikaze's son?" again Naruto nodded his head. "Well it seems like I might have a challenge at this school after all."

Before Naruto could question her about the smirk on her face, the bell rang and the three headed off towards the opening ceremony.

'Why am I here again?' Naruto wondered a little while later as he sat in the classroom he was assigned to. He was sitting behind a teen with a lot of piercings, he also noticed the brown haired human sitting a few seats away from him.

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher said walking into the class. She had blonde hair shaped as cat ears; she was wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals, and a pair of red glasses. "Now, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher, for the year, I hope we can all get along well."

With her introduction out of the way, Miss Nekonome began going over the rules about keeping their human forms in order to learn how to blend in with humans, since they pretty much ruled the earth, only to be interrupted when the idiot in front of Naruto asked about molesting the human girls, which got his face introduce to the floor when Naruto punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Excuse us, sorry we're late," everyone turned as the door opened to reveal Omote and Ura. "We got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"Oh it's alright, just try not to let it happen again," Nekonome said getting a nod from the two girls. "Now why don't you both take a seat," the two girls nodded as they headed to the two empty seats one to the left of Naruto the other to the right.

"Naruto, I can't believe it, were in the same class," Omote said jumping on Naruto once she saw that he was sitting in between the two vampires.

Once class had ended, Omote grabbed both Naruto and Ura, and began dragging them around campus, with surprising strength for someone of her build.

"Man this school is so cool," Moka said with stars in her eyes as the three of them stopped and got something to drink from a vending machine.

"I suppose," Ura said slowly drinking a can of tomato juice.

"Well, so far it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Naruto glanced around at all of the students watching them from a distance, all of the boys were glaring at him while all of the girls were glaring at the twins. "Though the glaring and weak killing intent is getting on my nerves a little."

"Well you could always give them a reason to stop glaring," Ura smirked, which was mirrored by Naruto.

"That's an excellent idea, would you care to join me?" both turned to face the other students and began releasing a small dose of their killer intent and youki, which, together, brought all of the other students to their knees gasping for air, Omote watching with a curious look on her face that made her look really cute.

"Well that should take care of them for a while," Naruto returned to his drink, only for it to be knocked out of his hands by the kid he knocked out during class.

"I finally found you, you little shit, you're goanna pay for knocking me out earlier," the boy said grabbing Naruto by the collar and lifting him into the air.

"Let go," "Or what?" Naruto's eyes became red with slits for pupils before he backhanded the boy sending him into the woods.

"You little shit, I'll kill you for that, then I'll take those two and make them mine," the boy yelled charging out of the woods in his true form, which was an Orc.

As the Orc charged them, time seemed to slow down around the three as Naruto turned his back to the charging idiot and walked over to the beautiful twins.

"Well you heard the idiot; he wants to make you both his, why don't I let you deal with him," without a second thought Naruto grabbed the Rosario's from around their necks and pulled them of, getting surprised looks from the two.

Time seemed to return to normal after he pulled the Rosario's of the twins, as huge amounts of yokoi erupted from them. As the yokoi swirled around them small changes became noticeable, Ura's pupils became slitted, and her fangs seemed to lengthen while Omote's hair became lighter with strips of silver in it, her eye matched her sisters and her fangs also lengthened, while the air became heavy with yokoi and the moon turned blood red in color.

"Those eyes, that hair, so the legends are true, you two are S-class monsters, vampires," the boy said frozen in place as the two girls slowly approached him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Omote asked with a cute smirk.

"Weren't you going to make us yours?" Ura asked with a seductive smirk.

"Don't underestimate me, I don't care if you are S-class monsters, I'll still make you mine," he yelled attacking them, which they didn't even bother to block.

"Was that it?" the Orc had a terrified look on his face as his attack was stopped, and the two didn't even move.

"How pathetic, and here I thought you wanted to make us yours, you should really," the twins vampires kicked the Orc in the face. "KNOW YOUR PLACE," they yelled in unison as the idiot crashed through a few trees, before landing unconsciously about a mile away.

"Well that was funny," Naruto smirked gaining the attention of the two.

"I suppose, but now I think you owe us something for wasting out our time with that weakling," the two sauntered up to him, a small sway in their hips. Once they reached him, they both grabbed him, pulled him forward, then carefully sank their fangs into his neck, slowly drinking his blood.

"You know if you wanted my blood all you had to do was ask," Naruto said once they had let go of him, the holes on his neck vanishing.

"Sorry, I forgot," Omote said sticking out her tongue and tapping her head with her fist.

"I don't think I should ask for something when we got rid of a bug," Ura said getting a deadpanned look from the Kitsune, as the twins reattached their rosario's before fainting into the blondes arms.

**Thanks for reading, and please review**

******Also, I'm going to be posting a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**


End file.
